The Nightmares
by Darkslayer77
Summary: A horror story about a surviving colony after a terrible war. Samis, must survive against a Chinese invasion, and possible something worse! Rated M for Strong Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content ETC. my first story so sorry if its crap
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmares**

**Chapter one.**

A cold morning, gray skies above Samis's head as he gripped the cliff wall. Beads of sweat flowed down his messy shaved cheeks as he gripped another foothold with his dirty palm. He licked his chapped and blood stained lips as he crept up the rock wall overlooking the Quarry. Samis had climbed this cliff a hundred times before, but he had never gotten to the top. He would always slip on the last rock, and would have to cling onto his safety rope and wait to be pulled down by someone who walked by. His determination was admirable but some considered him a foolish boy. Only at the ripe age of 16, muggers had killed Samis's parents, leaving him to heed on his brother Acron and find his way to get through life. Acron was older then Samis by 3 years, and he as always, he was paid their parents insurance money, which wasn't that much. Samis however was stout, and his body clad with muscle and sweat. He was tall, only about 6,4 and he only weighed 178 pounds. His hair was dark black, and was curled out his bangs. Though he thought living in the Quarry would be a fantastic idea, he found it rather encumbered by how much labor it took to survive. Samis was growing tired so he tied off a small Army knife from his belt and jagged a small hole in the rock face, marking his position. He sheathed the weapon then slowly rappelled down the rock face until he got to the bottom and splashed into the mud. "Damn it" he said with a smirk. He slew the rope over his shoulder and he started walking into town. The Quarry was a dank, dirty, scummy sort of place. Most inhabitants had nothing but huts and small tents. The more rich had actual houses, if you could call them that. Most of them had an actual stone roof over their head, but broken glass windows and no electricity was anything if luxury. As Samis walked down the dirt and mud road, he stopped at the Red Boot Pub. The Red Boot Pub was the first and only bar in the Quarry. Samis walked by the bar and sat on the only clean bar stool.

"What'll you have boy" said the bartender. Samis looked at him and smiled

"Your wife on a silver platter". The Bartender smiled and poured him a cold whiskey,

"You try to climb the ridge again Samis?"

Samis shook his head and spoke as he shoved the whiskey down his throat.

"Yeah, I can't get up though" he replied calmly.

"No shit boy, no one ever has" the bartender said wryly. Samis got up and paid what he had on him then left the bar. As he walked down the mud street he saw Acron and ran over to him.

"Hey man what's shaken?" he asked as he shook Acron's hand.

"Ahh nothing…stock is getting low, I need you to run to The Forest to gather our pay". Samis shook his head and left for his Jeep. He drove home before going to the Forest. He got in the door and propped open a ceiling panel then climbed up. He flicked the light switch and the room illuminated. A weapon's locker was hanging by old rope. He walked towards it and sighed. Samis hadn't replenished his ammunition case, so he would have to be very careful not to waste any bullets. He smiled at a set of holstered six shooter pistols, which he found were full of bullets. He grabbed the holsters and wrapped them around his waist. He jumped down and landed on the concrete floor of his home. As he rose he found himself face to face with a barrel of a 12-gauge shotgun.

"Well well well…if it isn't old Samis himself. Surprised to see me?" said the man. Samis slowly backed away,

"Why'd you come here Ruben? I don't have your shit with me, or your money". Ruben Erikson had been hassling Acron and Samis for the last 2 years, demanding money and supplies of cigarettes that they both didn't have very much of.

"Well I better take it off your cut on the run your about to make" he said with a dry smile. Samis smiled,

"You got no cut on our pay, so why don't you take your sorry ass down the road and leave us alone". Ruben rose the shotgun

"Aye, I will, after you give me the money". Samis shook his head.

"I don't have it now Ruben, but I will get your money when I do the run why the hell cant you see that!"

Ruben smacked Samis with the butt of his shotgun. Samis fell backwards, but grabbed a rock and threw it at Ruben. The man ducked and fired a blast of his shotgun at Samis. Samis threw himself over a wall and ducked as the shot tore threw the wall. Samis reached for his pistols and drew them. He rolled to his left and fired at Ruben. Bullets tore through his body like small rocks thrown at pond water. Ruben fell back and landed on the red blood filled floor.

"You Asshole" he managed to choke out before he rolled out of consciousness.

"Look who's talking" Samis said with a smile. He picked up the shotgun and the backpack Ruben was holding. He found about 150 platinum, some shells for Ruben's shotgun, and a strange artifact made of brass and pearl. Samis shrugged and took the pack and ran to his jeep. He pulled out of the front gate of the Quarry and drove to the forest. The Forest was a dry landscape, nothing green or blue. Gray was the ultimate color on New Earth, all because of the nuclear war that had destroyed the major cities. Boston, New York, Seattle. All destroyed. Even the entire eastern hemisphere was under the ocean. Asia was claimed by the Chinese who had sided with Japan, and were leading a world takeover. The U.S was under water. And the island of England, where Samis and Acron lived, was the only land for over three thousand miles. The fuel tank on Samis's jeep was dangerously low. You did not want to be stuck in the Forest without fuel. This meant he would have to do the run quickly. He approached three shaded and cloaked figures after stopping his jeep.

"Do you have the merchandise I asked?" said the first shaded figure.

"I do" Samis said blandly. He got out form the back of his jeep a Hellfire missile. Samis dragged the missile to the figures and dropped it and he put his foot on it.

"Do you have my three hundred and fifty platinum?" he asked as politely as he could muster. The figure got a small beige handbag and threw it to Samis. He opened and smiled brightly as he poured two silver bars and a few coins in his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys" he said and he took his foot off the missile and it rolled to the figures. Samis then rolled out, drew his pistols and shot the missile. It exploded in a fire; the figures in cloaks were no more. Samis spit on the nearest body,

"Stupid Chinese jerks". He removed their cloaks and placed them in his jeep, hoping that they could be sold for a few platinum coins. He got in his jeep and rode back to the Quarry. He stopped to pick up Acron at his weapon's shop and they drove home. They drove through their cement and dirt home and parked the jeep inside. You had to be very careful with the populace of the Quarry. Savagery and need was what drove the citizens. Stealing was common, since there was no police to speak of. They got out of the jeep and Samis showed Acron the hard earned platinum he had brought back Acron smiled

"Very nice little brother very nice indeed" he smiled again and gave Samis his usual 25 of the platinum. Then Acron gave himself some platinum, then packed the rest into the bag and through it into the ceiling room. They relaxed and Samis called his girlfriend Amy. Amy was a good-looking girl of fifteen. She had dark ruby red eyes, dark brunette hair and fabulous extremities. She glided to Samis, as he was taking off his jacket. She sat in front of him and wrapped her long legs around his back, then gently kissed him on the lips.

"I missed you," she said softly. Samis glided his hands up and down her thighs, feeling her warm flesh.

"I missed you to Amy" he said softly as he kissed her again. Acron came into the room,

"Oh Jesus you two get a room" Samis laughed and held Amy in his arms.

"Your just jealous" he teased. Amy grabbed a blanket and wrapped her and Samis in it. They kissed more; she glided her hands down his jeans to his groin. Samis sighed and stopped her.

"Not tonight Amy, I'm bushed". Amy sighed half-heartedly.

"We never do it anymore Samis. Why? Is it I? Why do you pull away anytime we get so close"?

Samis sighed and rolled over.

"I don't want what happened before to happen now". She sighed and laid herself on top of his shoulder. They had tried to make a family before, ending in their baby's premature birth and eventual death.

"I'm willing to take that risk Samis, but are you" she questioned. He turned to her

"If I had a choice I would have a family with you, its what I want truly, but if that were to happen I would have to give up all my runs to Acron, and he has enough on his hands. I promise you, one day when we are older and things are better, we will have a family," he said lovingly. Amy stood

"Well it seems all like a dream to me, not a reality". She left the room and made her way down to her own home. Samis stood and lifted the bag he had stole from Rubens dead body and looked at the ruby pearled artifact. It looked like a metallic cube, two sides of black and two different sides of ruby and pearl. He reached for his combat knife and tapped the cube. It rang a solid symphonic note. He put it aside and decided that he would throw it over the ridge in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

A red rooster woke the inhabitants of the Quarry at some unearthly hour. Samis woke with a start, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at the darkness of his room. His hand shook with force and he stiffly grabbed his hand to settle his aim, something was wrong. He turned on his lamp, which illuminated the room in a thin layer of light. Sweat was pouring off him. It was hot, very hot. He rose to his feet and drew a pistol. He checked the ammunition. "Damn it" he said quietly, the case showed only three shots. He reached into his pocket and drew two bullets and quietly put them into the case. He rattled the pistol and cocked it. He heard the crunch and he raised his pistol to the corner of his small room. His breath hung on his tongue; he made sure he was quiet. The pistol shook in his hand quietly. He held his breath as he slowly rose to his feet. The sound of breathing entered his mind. Then he heard the snarling. He grabbed a flashlight a turned it on. To his horror standing at the corner of his room was something of a nightmare. What had used to be a dog stood in front of him, the dog had a third hind leg which was made of pure mutated pus, each leg of the dog had slight boils that popped and spewed blood down its leg. Its mouth was that of a mongrel, pieces of flesh had been torn from its muzzle, blood drenched eyes of yellow stared at Samis. Each time it breathed it let loose a horrible gag and it spit pieces of chewed flesh and some pieces of regurgitated vomit. Its shoulders had long saber blades, almost looking like a clear glass. Its spines on its back twitched. He stared in amazement; the dog snarled more, spiting more vomit and blood. Samis fired the pistol at the dogs left kneecap, it squealed and flinched but it did not fall. Samis fired again at its shoulder blade. It snarled and charged at Samis. He ducked and fired at it until his pistol was out of ammo. He took out his other pistol, but lost it as the dog landed on his chest, spiting and snarling. He hit it in the head with the butt of his used pistol and it rolled off him. It charged again, Samis grabbed his loaded pistol and fired at the dog's head. The bullet tore through the dog's brain exploding the nearest wall with blood, the dog fell limp and it snarled one last time before melting itself down into a red liquid, which vanished from sight. Samis stood, white faced and breathing heavy. Then he lost consciousness and faded from thought

When Samis regained consciousness Amy and Acron were hovering over him. He propped himself up and took the glass of water Amy had in her hand. He drank deeply and wiped his lips,

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, and you could explain this", Acron said as he pointed to the bloodstained wall. Samis spent the next hour explaining what had happened the previous night. Amy shook her head.

"That's horrible Samis". Acron had a concerned look on his face

"I didn't hear anything that woke me up".

"Well what happened before you went to sleep?"

Samis thought about the cube but decided not to reveal it,

"I was reading" he simply replied. Acron looked at him puzzled, "Reading?" Samis nodded and rose to his feet. Amy took the pistols out of their holsters.

"Their empty" she exclaimed. Acron took them and twisted the barrel of each weapon.

"She's right, and they were loaded fully when you came back from The Forest?" he asked as he observed the guns.

"Yes they were, fully loaded" Samis lied. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"I'm just glad your okay". Samis hugged her back and kissed her tenderly.

"Yeah so am I". Acron looked away as the committed their moment of intimacy.

"Oi! This isn't a make out session, Samis we have some work to do". Samis shrugged Amy off him and got dressed in his usual clothes. Acron put some platinum in his purse and tied it tightly on his waist, just to make sure no criminals were lurking about. "It's still early, but I think we can hit Merchants Isle by eight" he said. Samis went into the ceiling room and loaded his pistols; he drew a hunting rifle from its glass case and loaded it as well. Acron came up and loaded a clip into his modern day Glock. Samis slung his rifle,

"Are we in for some trouble at MI?" Acron turned as he was loading his M16 with a fresh magazine,

"Aye, folk say that some scavengers and looters are attacking the merchants caravans, so we need to get up there before all of them sales go dry". He cocked his M16 and smiled at it.

"Gloria has never let me down. Be sure to lock up the place when we leave"

he said as he threw the keys at Samis. They ran to the jeep that was parked outside and they got in. Samis pushed the driving stick into reverse and the jeep roared into life. Samis drove to the fuel depot.

"We need fuel," he said. Samis and Acron got out of the jeep and filled its tank with fuel. As they waited a flurry of bullets rained on the depot.

"It's the Chinese!" exclaimed Acron as he dove for cover. Samis pulled out his hunting rifle and ducked behind a brick wall. A small biplane raiding party flew over the Quarry. Armed people ran out and started shooting at the raiders. Samis cocked his rifle and aimed. A biplane shot at one of the fuel tankards and it went up in flames. "Shit!" exclaimed Samis, as he slung his rife and got out his pistols. He turned the corner of his cover and simultaneously fired his pistols at the biplane. His bullets struck the plane dead on and the plane reeled out of control. It burst into a roar of fire in midair. Acron took out his M16 and fired at another plane, clipping its fuel reserve and destroying it on contact. A pair of planes attacked the depot from the rear, obliterating the housing establishment. Acron and Samis took cover behind another wall, this time made of solid steel. Acron pointed at the jeep,

"Get the turret ready!" he roared. Samis waited for the correct moment before jolting from his cover and sprinting toward their vehicle. He dived into the drivers seat and twisted the key to the motor, which roared into life. He drove to Acron and his brother took up the turret, cocking it.

"Drive into the city center" he shouted. Samis floored the engine and the pulled away just as the entire stock of fuel erupted sending balls of flame towards them. Acron aimed the turret at a biplane and opened fire. The caliber rounds fired by Acron's modified turret tore off the biplane's wing. Samis turned a sharp left and headed straight out of town. The biplanes followed, Acron looked sharp and saw only 4 biplanes. He fired the rest of his shots and the biplane raiding party was destroyed. They drove out into the fog of the Forest. Samis felt the hair on the back of his neck twinge. He had never been to this part. It was haunting. Acron sat himself down in the side seat of the jeep.

"Good Driving Samis, dad would be proud," He said with a smile. Samis laughed,

"Dear old dad wouldn't give a rats ass".

"Aye, but he never did like England. Besides the fact that he was Scottish, a good man".

"Perhaps he knew what was coming". Acron did not reply, he only stared as they came to a cliff pass that looked down at Merchants Isle. Samis looked down as well, though only for a second the scent of blood and bowels engulfed his nose. He ran out of the car and emptied his stomach on the cliff side. Acron only sat in the jeep and stared down at the horrors below. There were lances, with human body parts placed on them. The once green and lush landscape was now dark ruby red. No longer could Samis smell the flowers. Only death was upon the valley. Acron finally walked toward the edge, and threw up everything. Samis could see the faces of the dead upon the lances blades. He quietly walked towards Acron.

"What…what could have done this?" Acron wiped his mouth clean with his coat sleeve.

"I don't know nothing human could do this. Even a raiding party couldn't do this". They journeyed downward off the Cliffside. Samis jumped and a splash occurred as his feet touched the ground.

"It's wet, soggy" he said with a bandana over his mouth. Acron gagged

"Whatever did this is more then insane, and may they rot in the deepest pits of hell". Samis's eyes started to water. Acron and Samis sloshed through the town; everything was red and filled with stains. The fuel depot was obliterated. The town bank, ransacked and floorless. Acron and Samis entered the pub, and was frightened to see the pit of bodies that lay in a burrowed hole. A crash and Acron and Samis both drew their weaponry, Acron lifted the bar latch and opened the gate. A man lay there, weeping and rambling endlessly. Acron moved a hand towards him. He lashed out and grabbed his arm, looking deep into Acron's eyes.

"They…Horror…Nightmare" he rambled. Samis pointed his pistol at the man, and then shot him in the head. Acron rose "He was crazed, I am glad you ended his pain". Samis shook his head and holstered his pistols.

"No one could have survived mentally if he actually saw what happened here". Acron nodded then looked at Samis.

"This might be a good time to get some things we might need, they certainly don't have use for them anymore".

The two of them walked throughout the streets of MI, searching for goods, or survivors. Samis walked into the gun shop. He was surprised at how many weapons were still on the walls and in the glass tubs. Samis scanned the room, and then he picked up what he could and went up the Cliffside to grab the jeep. Acron was traveling by the food tents when Samis rode up to meet him in the jeep. Acron hopped in and they drove out of the bloodbath that was Merchants Isle.

They returned to the Quarry around two in the morning, the crowds of people went quiet once they saw Samis and Acron riding up the street. Samis looked upon the people. He eyed a young boy who had a long trail of blood down his cheek, and a pistol cocked and loaded in his hands. The boy threw the gun at Samis. He caught it and observed the fine etchings on the handle. He stopped the jeep and got out. He walked and knelt by the boy he held the pistol in his hands. He smiled a dry unconvincing smile.

"This is a good pistol, very beautiful. Who was its maker?" The boy shied away and started to weep silently. He bucked his cheeks, trying to be brave

"It twas my father's before he was killed at Merchants Isle". Samis touched the boys shoulder,

"I am truly sorry".

"Do not fear boy, we will find out who did this brutal deed, and we will slaughter him, like he slaughtered our own."

The boy nodded, his eyes now brimming with tears. Acron and Samis drove back to their home. Acron put down his weapons and sat against the wall. Samis threw his pistols up in the ceiling room and sat against the opposite wall. Acron scoffed

"What will we do Samis?" Samis ruffled his hair.

"How the hell should I know"? Acron looked at him,

"Samis we need to find out who…rather what did this. I don't care if it takes us thirty years. It must be done".

Samis looked at his bag and he pulled out the ruby and pearl and silver cube, and then looked at an etching on the bottom. Acron scooted over to him

"eh, what is that then?" Samis shook his head,

"I'm not sure, I found it with Rubens bag when I killed him." Acron took the cube from Samis's hands. He observed it and chipped it with his fingernail.

"Well it looks to be slim, muddy." Acron observed. The sky suddenly turned black and Acron and Samis both jumped to their feet. Acron took out his utility flashlight and turned it on. "What the hell…" he said frightened.

"This seems strangely familiar", said Samis. Acron started to panic.

"What the hell is that?" Samis turned on his own flashlight and pointed it at the rooms opposite wall. There was a solid pile of flesh lying at the bottom of the wall. Acron pulled out his pistol and cocked it. Samis reached out to him.

"Stay away from it, this was what happened the last time". Acron looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you by last time Samis…" he never finished his sentence, a slimy tentacle had wrapped around his leg as he was talking. He fell with a dull thud and was dragged toward the pile of flesh. "Acron!" Samis shouted as he raced to free his brother. The pile of flesh opened a slit in the middle of the pile, it opened and a large set of four-inch long teeth spread out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"What do you by last time Samis…" he never finished his sentence, a slimy tentacle had wrapped around his leg as he was talking. He fell with a dull thud and was dragged toward the pile of flesh. "Acron!" Samis shouted as he raced to free his brother. The pile of flesh opened a slit in the middle of the pile, it opened and a large set of four-inch long teeth spread out.

"Holy shits get me out!" Acron screamed as he fired his Glock at the creature. The bullets blew uselessly into the creature. Samis held onto his brother as tight as he could.

"Samis give me your knife!" Acron shouted. Samis quickly handed him the knife as Acron squirmed. He raised the knife and stabbed the tentacle. It retracted and Acron rose to his feet, slowly backing away with Samis at his front.

"What the hell is going on here?" he shouted at Samis. Samis just looked astonished as he drew his machete

"I don't know but can we kill this thing then talk?" he shouted. Acron pulled out his knife and they both ran at the pile of flesh. Acron pulled his knife over his shoulder and slashed at the pile, it cut a long strip of the mouth clean off, blood spraying him. Samis stabbed the creature in the head and backed away. The pile of flesh erupted over itself numerous times, then finally leaked into the floor and out of existence. Then Samis looked at Acron and then they both fainted

Samis woke a few hours later. Acron was standing and the ruby pearl cube was in his hands. Samis slowly rose to his feet. He not only felt drained of his energy, but also fatigued because of his long day before.

"Why do you have my cube?" he asked dryly. Acron looked at him. "I think that all these horrors are coming out of this cube. I mean think about it Samis, none of this has ever happened before. It could be that what happened in Merchants Isle came from this cube! How else would you explain the horrors"? Samis shook his head,

"No Acron I don't think so, these creatures coming out of something that small? Be real". Acron paced with the cube. Samis went to the ceiling room and put away his hunting rifle. Amy came through the door. "Samis?" she called. Samis opened the hatch to the ceiling door and came down. Amy ran and hugged him.

"I heard about MI, I was so afraid you had been killed". Samis held her,

"I'm all right I promise". They kissed as Acron came into the room.

"Oi! Don't be kissing when I'm around" he said as he shut his eyes and walked out of the room. Samis tried to sleep more, but no sleep came. He was too awake, to terrified of what might happen if he fell under. Acron came into his room.

"Cant sleep?" he asked. Samis shook his head. Acron bumped him as he drank a beer.

"Come, I have picked up multiple raiders closing in on Merchants Isle. Time to get dirty". Samis and Acron rode out to the cliff side overlooking Merchants Isle; the ground was still damp with blood. Samis drew his pistols and slung his rifle. Acron drew his Glock and slung his rifle and they made their way down the cliff to the trading tents. Samis sprinted to the nearest wall and observed the raiders with his Binoculars. Five raiders moved through the swamp. The raiders had gas masks and fiery blonde hair. They carried old-fashioned AK47 assault rifles. Samis rounded a corner and silently sloshed towards the closest tent. Acron, who would be the sniper in this situation, calmly cocked his rifle and lined it up with his first target. Samis dashed out of his protection and fired three controlled shots at the raiders, who returned fire.

Acron fired. A bullet tore through the piping of a raider, splashing his blood on the already stained grass. Samis took cover and fired randomly at the raiders, catching one in the neck. The raider fell in a cry, clutching his neck as it spilled blood. Acron shot another round into a raiders skull. Samis reloaded and peered out the corner of his hiding spot, only to be forced back as the remaining two raiders pummeling his cover with fire. Bits and chunks of stone were wearing Samis down. He would have to find a different place to protect himself sooner or later. Acron kept firing as the raiders took cover. One of them pointed in Acron's direction, Acron shot him in the hand. The raider fell and Samis ran out of his hiding spot and shot the remaining raiders with the rest of his bullets. As soon as Samis reloaded, a large chained club hit him. Samis was hurled 15 feet in midair and dropped into a tent folding. Upon him was a large beast. Half man, half lion, he held a club of wood, which was reinforced with nails and split pieces of barbed wire. Blood and green slime oozed out of the creature's mouth. The legs of the beast were hairy and dark, mostly molten with steel plates.

"Oh shit!" yelled Samis. "Fuck" said Acron as he pumped bullet after bullet into the creature's stomach. Samis started to run, but a hidden whip of barbed chains slew him down after a long lash across his back. Samis screamed and holstered his pistols. He drew an old grenade he has fashioned and pulled the pin, he threw it at the creature's leg. It exploded and a hail of shrapnel charred the flesh of the horror, but it didn't stop it. Samis Ran more but was hit again in the back with the barbed whip. Samis fell exhausted and bloody. He wanted it all to end. A small airship emerged out of the mist; it fired its rockets at the creature and destroyed it completely. "You two ok?" a females voice shouted over a COM system. Samis was too dazed to find out, he blacked out.

He woke in a metal room surrounded by steel. A woman slightly dabbing his wounded shoulders with water and healing remedy. He groaned as he rose to sit.

"Are you ok Samis?" the woman asked. He looked upon a very beautiful woman. Her hair was a dark dirty blondish color, and her face was sweaty and her brow, furrowed. She stood to let him observe her fine features. She was thin and muscled; she wore a short and very tight vest with a sports bra. Samis licked his chapped lips and woke.

"Easy there Samis" said the woman. Samis propped himself up. A slander female hand ran down his cheek.

"Thank you Ariel" Samis spoke quietly. She smiled "Your always welcome Samis, what was that thing that was chasing you?" Samis shook violently.

"I have a good Idea" Ariel knelt and laid herself by his shoulder. "

I'm very glad you're alright". Samis smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you, its great to see you again, I've missed you Ariel". She snuggled up to him and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"I know, I have missed you too". She moved herself around him, and gently sat on his waist. Samis arched his back and wrapped his hands around her back. She kissed him forcefully. Samis pulled back a bit but that didn't stop Ariel. She kept kissing him and taking her vest off. Samis broke their kiss and slid off the cot.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have a girlfriend…" he started to say but Ariel cut him off. "Who you don't appreciate or love" she rose to her feet.

"Samis I know you truly love me, or you wouldn't have been In MI looking for me". Samis shook his head,

"A common coincidence. I didn't know you survived so I looked for you. To make sure you were all right". Ariel walked towards him, " Stop playing this game, I know your very much in love with me". She moved his hand down her chest.

"And I know you want this". Samis withdrew his hand and left the room.

Acron was driving the airship as Samis came in.

"Hey your awake. I was beginning to think you and Ariel were going to be in there for a while". Samis snorted

"Yeah and you wish you could see her naked". The airship flew over the Quarry and landed on the deck pad of the airport. Samis, Acron, and Ariel got out. Ariel pulled Samis aside after they went through customs.

"Promise me you'll visit". Samis kissed her.

"I promise Ariel". She smiled, gave him a tongued kiss goodbye and left to her airship. Acron and Samis traveled back to their home, Samis saw Amy waiting for him. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. Acron unpacked their gear and went inside. Amy grabbed Samis's hand and they went to his room. Amy pushed him down on the bed as she climbed on top. Samis pulled back.

"Amy I can't tonight". Amy sat on top of him,

"Why?" Samis touched his side gingerly.

"I'm in pain". Amy took of his shirt and clothes and examined his injuries. Samis and Amy fell asleep together. The cube inside Samis's coat pocket hit a solid note, and the world went to darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Samis dreamt he woke to a screaming town. He walked the streets of the Quarry. People were yelling in pain as limbs cluttered the streets. Fire and spew were amongst the wreckage. He walked slowly through the streets. He moved up the hill, he saw 3 poles with bodies on them. He scampered to them but fell and shouted in horror. Acron, Amy, and Ariel had been crucified. They were naked to the bone. Their feet were nailed, their faces obscured with cuts and gashes. Amy's and Ariel's breasts had been cut open and been torn and frayed. Acron's groin had been flayed and his extremities were gone. Their arms, tied behind their backs. Bloody lashes were strewn over their dead bodies, having been tortured and ripped apart by fiery whips. Their skin not smooth or beige, but black and smote. A small horned beast leapt out of a corner. It spoke to Samis in a sly, devilish tone.

"The world will end in fire Samis. The world will end in fire".

He opened his eyes to see Amy, laying next to him, looking at him.

"Hey you" she said as she smiled and kissed him. Samis moved his hands toward her, she was nude and so was he. Amy climbed onto him and stroked his navel. He smiled and rubbed her sides. Acron knocked on the door.

"Oi Samis?" Samis moved to the door.

"Yeah Acron, I'll be right out". Samis went back to Amy. Samis and Amy slept together for an hour. Then Samis went to Acron. "Hey, what's going on?" Acron handed him a memo from the Quarry's political members.

"It seems that the Chinese have massed an army, they said we have about a week before the Quarry is overrun". Samis looked at Acron blankly.

"How many?" Acron shook his head,

"The Maji told me not to…" Samis shook his head and spoke forcefully."How many Acron?" Acron loaded a shell into his rifle.

"Two hundred thousand strong, not ot mention air support and armor". Samis's jaw dropped, two hundred thousand? What would they do? They certainly couldn't hold the Quarry, let alone live. Amy walked into the room with the sheets from Samis's bed around her.

"What's going on?" Samis slowly looked at her. "We need to leave, now".

Acron and Samis packed their Jeep. Time was of the essence; the scouts hadn't come back yet. The Chinese were upon them.

"Their coming!" shouted a guard. Samis rushed to saddle a crate. Acron and Amy hopped into the Jeep. Ariel ran towards them "Hey! Samis" Samis looked over his shoulder.

"Ariel get over here" he beckoned. Amy stopped in front of him. "Who is she?" she asked, Samis shook his head

"There's no time, get in and hurry". Ariel and Amy jumped into the backseat of the jeep and Acron revved the engine. Samis dove into the passenger seat as Acron floored the gas petal and the jeep sped off. Bombs were dropping onto the Quarry. The Army's of China were marching on the Quarry's front gate. Fifty men had volunteered to fight against them, but few were left in one piece. Bits of flesh were strewn around the Quarry, falling debris from C-19 explosive impact shots rained on the tents and various shops of the Quarry. The Red Boot Pub was in splinters as the ceiling collapsed, killing everyone inside. Chaos erupted in the streets as Samis's jeep had moved through the streets.

"We can't go out the front gate or we'll be shot" Samis yelled. Acron drove past a group of people.

"Oh you think?" he shot. The small four-person jeep sped towards a grass out cropping, defining a twenty foot drop.

"Hold onto your butt's!" Acron shouted. The jeep soared out off the edge and fell. It landed with a cloud crash and surprisingly kept upright. Acron yelled in victory as they sped off into the mist.

Samis was bolt upright for a long time, not flinching or relaxing, but always at alert. Acron sped past the signs that said, WARNING, and, TURN BACK.

"We should go to the Radio station, maybe get some equipment". The jeep sped past and they came to a beach. Samis got out his rifle and leapt out of the jeep.

"There's a lot of Radio and transmitting interference here," said Acron. Samis pointed his rifle at a body.

"No one is alive". Acron and Samis crossed between tiny fires in the path as they made their way inside the Radio building. Bodies lay slain on the floor, small pools of blood lay in wait inside the indents of the metal floor. Acron picked up a headset,

"It's dead, and everything here is dead". Samis spat, "No shit". There was a crash and the two of them spun around, rifles drawn. "Don't Shoot, I come peacefully". Shouted a male's voice. Into view came an older man, mid fifty's and a small child.

"Hello, I'm Paul Smith, this is my son Derrick". Samis slung his rifle.

"My name is Samis, this is my brother Acron. We have two others with us, my girlfriend Amy and my friend Ariel". Paul nodded his head,

"Nice to meet you both". He and derrick walked outside. They met Ariel and Amy and they both went to the jeep.

"Your welcome to come along with us, we're trying to get to the ocean, maybe sail to Australia.

"Aye, that's a good idea, we wanted to go there as well, maybe find a safe harbor".

"Well your welcome to come along again" said Samis. They all loaded into the jeep, Acron floored the engine and the sped off again. Derrick was sitting next to Samis.

"So Derrick, how old are you?" Derrick just smiled at him. Paul looked behind him,

"He's a mute. Always has been after the Chinese cut out his tongue". Derrick opened his mouth and pointed to his tongue. It was completely cut from his mouth. Amy hugged him.

"You poor thing". Derrick hugged her back and let his hand creep up her shirt slowly. "Hey!" she yelled and slapped him across the face. Derrick chuckled to himself.

"Watch out, he can be sneaky" said Paul. It was almost nightfall. They could still see the flashes of bombs and explosions erupting over the mist. Acron pointed to a stone cabin.

"That looks like a good place to rest. We should stay here for the night". He stopped the jeep near the front of the cabin. Samis drew his pistols and Acron drew his rifle. They kicked open the door and they ran inside, checking if there was danger.

"It's alright come on in!" Samis yelled. Ariel, Amy, Paul and Derrick walked in.

"Well this is…nice" Amy said. Ariel pulled out some blankets for them and they settled in. Samis walked to Acron.

"So what's our next move?",

"We should head to the harbor, maybe catch a boat".

"What if there's not?"

"Then…we should try to go to the mainland. Maybe if there's some sort of center, like one of those big indoor malls from 2020". Samis moved past Acron and went into the master bedroom. He sat on the bed and disrobed. He took a small sponge and ran it over his chest, cleaning off some of the dirt. He cleaned his face, reached for his knife and shaved. Ariel crept silently into the room.

"Hey" she said sweetly. Samis washed his face.

"Hey Ariel, you all right?" he asked politely. Ariel smiled, "Yeah…I think". She took off her army jacket and wrapped it around his bare back.

"You need some rest". Samis sighed heavily

"Thank you Ariel, it's been a tough road so far". Ariel moved her hands around him to his chest and set her hands there.

"I know it, I'm tired too". Samis withdrew from her arms and settled himself on the small bed.

"It's nice that Amy is near". Ariel sat on the foot of his bed. "Yes, I bet it is great to have two women you love near you,".

"That's not funny".

"I didn't intend for it to be funny", she said.

"I don't understand Ariel, why me? Why not Acron? You loved him before me".

"I love you Samis," she said as she crawled over him,

"And I'll do anything to have you". Samis pulled back into the bed, "Ariel I can't give you what you seek". She placed his hands on her waist.

"Please baby, I can't live without you". Samis moved off of her. "I love Amy". Ariel lay in his bed.

"I can't hold in the way I feel about you Samis, I will love you forever". Then she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Samis moved into the living room and reached into the pocket of his coat. He set down the brass and pearl cube. Acron came up behind him.

"I need to get rid of this" spoke Samis. Acron wondered away, Samis went to Amy's room. He knocked on the door,

"Amy? You there?" She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you" she stood up and kissed him.

"Ready to come to bed?" Samis smiled and closed the door.

Samis woke to a rooster crowing. He looked at his watch. It was almost 9:30am. He turned over to see Amy naked and asleep. He got dressed and walked out of their room to see Acron holding his M16 at the ready.

"Acron what…?" he spoke but we was cut off.

"Samis shut it, it's the Chinese". Samis knelt down to the window and saw a squad of Chinese soldiers circling the jeep like hawks. "What do we do?" he asked quietly. Acron touched a grenade.

"We get the hell out of here". Samis and Acron simultaneously woke their companions and got them ready. They stood at the door, ready to run if need be.

"Alright, me and Samis will run out and start shooting at them, drawing them away from the jeep. Then Paul, you take Ariel, Amy, and Derrick to the jeep and get the hell out of here. If we don't return go on without us". Amy gave Samis a quick kiss on the lips. Samis and Acron nodded at each other and they sprang out of the door, firing wildly. Some of the Chinese fell like dominoes. Some ducked for cover over some rocks. Acron pointed to the jeep, "Go!" the four other members raced to the jeep and got it running. Samis threw his grenade and destroyed the rest of the Chinese. Acron screamed all of a sudden as a bullet pierced through his back. Samis rushed to his brother and he helped him up, they ran to the jeep. Samis put Acron in the back seat with Amy's medical kit.

"He has a back puncture wound, there should be some stuff in the kit that will help him, and we need to get out of here". Paul took the wheel and they sped off.

Samis and Acron got out and surveyed the harbor. Almost all the boats were sunken or destroyed by ant-tank shells. "Damn it" Samis said angry. Acron shrugged,

"So much for that idea". Samis then spotted a small carrier boat. "Hey over there!" he yelled. The party ran over to the boat. Thankfully it was not damaged or bruised by the battering anti-tank rounds.

"Well this is better then nothing, lets load up the gear", said Acron. Samis, Acron, and Paul loaded the equipment they had on them.

"How far might this boat get us?" asked Paul. Acron thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, maybe out to sea if we're lucky. Then on to Australia". Samis went to check below the deck. He found food and water, some equipment and fuel for the boat. Just then a gun was pointed at the back of his head.

"Oi, what do you think your doin then?" Samis turned slightly and saw a young African American woman.

"My party needs transportation to Australia". The woman smiled, "Well mister you've come to the right girl. Names Rebecca, Captain Rebecca Fitzpatrick of the Irish League". Rebecca lowered her weapon as Acron came under.

"Oi who are you?" Samis gestured to him,

"Lower your gun Acron, she's a friend". Rebecca holstered her gun and held out her hand to Acron.

"Rebecca Fitzpatrick of the Irish League". Acron looked bewildered.

"The Irish? What are you doing all the way out here?" Rebecca smiled.

"I was sent here for observation by the Chinese, a spy". Acron pointed the gun at her.

"The Chinese?"

"Hey she's one of the Irish League, put it down". Acron holstered his weapon.

"Just because your Irish don't mean I like you". They gathered on deck and Rebecca told her tale to the rest of the group.

"Well this is my boat, I'd be happy to take you to wherever you all are going". Samis smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Welcome to our party". Rebecca smiled and started the boat. The small carrier drifted down the lakeside. Acron took his binoculars out and surveyed the skies.

"Abandon ship!" he called out. A large frigate of the Chinese was heading straight for them. Everyone in Rebecca's boat dove overboard.

"Swim to shore!" she shouted. The Chinese frigate fired a mortar round and destroyed the boat. Samis swam to shore and started to run into the bush along with the rest of the group.

"Damn Chinese" Acron said as he ran. They all jogged to a stop and looked at the forest around them.

"Well getting out to sea is out",

"Were do we go now?"

"Looks like we're going back".

"Back? We can't go back, there's no back left for us. We're on our own", Samis said in outrage. So they started to walk. Amy was on Samis's shoulder as they traveled.

"Samis…this is a stupid question but why was Ariel in your room that night we were at the cabin?" Samis shrugged,

"We were just talking".

"Samis don't lie to me, she's been al lover you since we picked her up form the airship". Samis walked more until they came to a cliff side.

"Whoa…that's a long drop", said Paul. Acron smiled,

"Well we'll just have to rappel down. Rebecca get the rope out of my bag". The team rappelled down the cliff. The sky went suddenly pitch black,

"What the hell?" Rebecca was the last to climb down.

"Samis it's happening again" Acron exclaimed. All of a sudden there was a loud shriek and a plume of flame came out of a winged beast coming out of the sky. "Duck!" Samis yelled and they ducked for cover. Acron and Rebecca fired their pistols at it. The beast shot another ball of flame at Acron. It hit him square in the chest. Acron fell back as Amy and Ariel started to shoot the beast as well. Samis took the combat knife and threw it at the beast. It hit the beast's eye and the beast fell to the ground. Acron, Amy, Ariel, Rebecca and Samis fired their weapons simultaneously at the beast until their guns were empty. With a wailing cry the beast melted into the ground and vanished from sight.

"What the hell is that? What is going on?" shouted Rebecca.

Samis and Acron both were dumbstruck at what just happened. Acron spoke to Samis more quietly.

"I think it's time for you and the rest of us to have a little chat".

Samis told the group of how he had found the cube out of Ruben's pack.

Rebecca looked bewildered and tired.

"So this cube is the reason that thing came after us?"

Samis shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe this cube is the reason all of these terrible creatures are coming after us". He held the cube in his hand and tossed it to himself.

"Why don't we just get rid of it?" Paul asked

Acron shook his head, "I wouldn't do that, and it may be of value to someone somewhere".

They all got their sleepers out of their bags. Amy nestled in with Samis, Ariel was right next to them. Samis was facing her, she winked and licked her lips sexually. He turned the other way and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Mist had fallen on the campsite. Acron was smoking a cigarette when Samis woke. He strode to Acron through the mist.

"We're going to have to walk through this mist if we're going to find anything. I suggest walking to a big city, somewhere where we can be hidden from other people". Samis took out his map.

"Where do we go?"

"London Samis, we're going to London".

The group was ready to go by mid morning. Derrick was still half asleep when they started walking. They moved down the gully and to a small river.

"This will be a problem", Acron said.

Paul came up beside him.

"What do you mean Acron?"

Paul peered down the river and that it was red, red with bodies and blood. Paul put his handkerchief.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing".

"Are we going to wade through this?" asked Amy as she came up behind Paul.

"No, we go around".

The headed off westward and into the grasslands of England. They walked for a long time until Samis spotted something.

"What that over there?" he asked Acron. Acron gestured to the group to take cover. Samis and Acron drew their rifles and went to the top of the grassy hill. They went prone, and crawled to the top. As they got to the top of the hill they spotted a mall and over 100 Chinese troops at the parking lot. "Shit", said Samis. Paul moved over to them and peered down the side.

"Oh jeez" he said dryly, "How are we supposed to get to the mall?"

"What if we went around them?" Samis asked quietly.

Acron shook his head

"It'd take time, and we could be spotted".

Samis hit him over the head. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I've got a plan, but your not gonna like it".

A Chinese officer named Fin walked across the cement road to the command center. He could use a little R&R after fifty-four hours of being awake. He slipped his pass card into the slot and entered his quarters. It wasn't the best room in the base, but it was bigger then any grunt soldier's quarters. He threw off his hat and started to munch on a protein supplement. He went to his bathroom and opened the curtain. He eyed a man with a six-shooter pistol to his head.

"Welcome to England", said Samis and he pulled the trigger. Samis ushered to the rest of the party and they leapt down from the showers window. "Okay good job Samis, now lets get dressed". The party stole some clothes and uniforms from the quarters and put their weapons in a bag. They went out of the room, in disguise, and the walked from the office. The workers of the Chinese army just saluted them and didn't pay attention to them as they walked by. Samis whispered out of the corner of him mouth. "Okay we're in, now what?" Acron walked past him. "We go to their airfield, hijack an aircraft, and get the hell out". Samis flustered.

"That's a nice plan, but here's how it's not going to…" Acron pushed him to a wall. "Shush there it is!"

The party got into aircraft gear and headed out onto the field. A Chinese Bayi aircraft carrier was parked in front of the take off gate. Acron started fast walking and the whole group boarded the aircraft. Rebecca drew her pistol and went into the cockpit of the carrier. A Chinese pilot started to protest then she shot him in chest. She took the controls and started the plane.

"Get us into the air" shouted Samis. The Chinese finally noticed them and started shooting their AK47's at the plane. Acron drew his M16 and started to fire. The plane gathered speed. Armored jeeps sped after them, firing their modified turrets at the plane. The strong armor of the carrier protected them as they lifted off the ground and into the clouds. There were cheers and hugs in the cabin of the carrier. Acron's voice came on the intercom.

"Samis get up here".

Samis walked to the cockpit of the plane and settled in the back seat. "What is it?" Acron pointed outside the window at the fifty assault planes coming straight for them.

"Aw, fuck can't we get a break?"

Samis, Rebecca and Acron went to the cabin.

"We've got incoming people, Chinese fighters and lots of them, we need to parachute out", said Rebecca. They put on their parachutes and opened the armored door of the plane.

"Come on!" Samis shouted. The Chinese fighters fired their missiles and destroyed the plane just as the group bailed out.

The large rooftop of the mall was made full of gravel as Samis landed. He unclipped his parachute and stowed it in his backpack. Acron landed after him.

They hurried and ducked ran to the edge of the malls roof. They went prone, and Acron took out his binoculars. Amy and Ariel landed after them.

"You see anything Acron?" Amy said as she stowed her parachute.

Acron looked through his binoculars and saw two shapes running up a hill with parachutes strapped to their backs.

"Yeah I see Derrick and Paul!"

Samis drew his own binoculars and looked out onto the field just a few miles away.

"Yeah, it looks like Rebecca and Derrick".

Amy knelt beside Samis. "And?"

"They look like their okay".

Amy took his binoculars and looked at were they had landed, a lone body lay in the road, it was Paul.

"Oh my god its Paul!" she cried.

"What?" Samis took the binoculars and looked at him.

Chinese officers were surrounding him as jeeps pulled up. Samis wiped his mouth and started to breath harder. A Chinese man came to Paul, started to mouth some words and then took out his pistol. He started to hit Paul, over and over again. The other men started to beat him mercilessly. Until finally the officer took an Ax to Paul's head and decapitated him. Amy looked away in horror.

"My god…"

Samis sat against an air conditioner and started to gaze out into the sky. Amy walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What now…?"

"We find Rebecca and Derrick, then we camp here for a while. They can't possibly find us here, they shouldn't. This mall is fortified, maybe we can wait here a while, until things blow over".

Acron plopped down next to him and so did Ariel.

"Well then it's decided. We stay, for now".

Rebecca and Derrick sat on a grassy hill over looking the mall.

"Derrick are you ok?" said Rebecca caringly.

Derrick sat there very quiet, a lone tear flowing down his dirty cheek. Rebecca took out a protein bar and took a large bite.

"I'm sorry bout your father. I just want you to know he died a soldier's death, and that's the most honorable way I think someone could go". Rebecca crawled to the edge of the grassy plain and took out her binoculars. She spotted the mall and Samis, along with Acron and Ariel and Amy were placed. The group was sitting down, just sitting for a while. She looked to the north and saw the Chinese command center just a few miles away from where she was standing. She took out a flare gun and loaded a small charge. She took aim and fired. The flare burst into a bright light. She rustled Derrick and they began to climb down off the grass hill. The flare descended few hundred yards away, Rebecca thought that with that distance and them going the opposite direction, they might have a shot of getting to the Mall. They ran, and they ran hard. Jeeps pulling away from the command center alarmed her. If they didn't get across the road and into the bush in time, they would be captured. Derrick was lagging behind, she ran across the long road. Derrick ran across the road just as a jeep was rounding the corner. Rebecca took his hand and dragged him behind a rock. The jeep stopped and a Chinese soldier got out. Rebecca closed Derrick's mouth, trying to stop him from breathing so hard. She drew her pistol and got the silencer out of her back pocket. She twisted the silencer and clicked it into place. The click sound drew the soldier to their spot. The soldier drew his weapon and came closer. Inching his way closer to Rebecca and Derrick. She cocked it silently and rounded the bend. She pointed the gun at the soldier and shot him square in the forehead. She took a grenade from her belt and through it at the jeep. It exploded in a fire as Chinese soldiers caught fire. "Run!" she commanded, while pulling smoke pellets from her belt. Derrick started to run and Rebecca threw the pellets behind her. The pellets exploded and clouded the air with dense white smoke. They two of them started to run out of the foliage and in the direction of the mall.

"Their coming!" screamed Ariel as she lifted the locks on the steel mall doors. Rebecca and Derrick sprinted inside as Samis and Acron pushed the doors to close.

"You two alright?"

Rebecca went to Acron and kissed him forcefully.

"Does that answer your question?"

The group settled in the mall by the fountain. The girls went to clean themselves up in the ladies rooms as Samis, Derrick, and Acron washed their faces and hands in the men's room. Samis looked in the large mirror in the bathroom. Finally some peace and quiet, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

The mall was very large compared to other malls. This mall had almost anything a surviving group could ask for. Enough provisions for a few years, electricity, and many other things. Samis was completely at home when he arrived there. Acron and Rebecca had gotten closer; Samis and Amy believed there was a relationship going on, even though Acron completely denied the rumors. Acron and Rebecca had been spending a lot of time together since they arrived at the mall. Samis had awkwardly seen them having intimate moments. Whether it is a kiss, or feeling themselves in the pools. Derrick had gotten over the death of Paul, he felt much better now that he got to see Amy everyday. Samis could tell, with Acron, that he was in love with her. Samis walked out of a department store. But mostly everything looked to be fine for a while. Samis had thrown the ruby and pearl cube out into the ocean the day that they got there. Australia had been completely destroyed after the wars with the Chinese. The Irish league kept in hiding and never came after their operatives around the globe. Samis finally married Amy after being with her for years. They had two children. Acron and Rebecca are still together, they are having a good time. Derrick was killed after an ATV accident a few years after the group stationed themselves at the mall. Ariel never gave up on Samis, and they are friends even now. As for the cube, it went out to sea, and was never found.

**THE END**

Written by Darkslayer77


End file.
